A Quick Hit
by Amy494walker
Summary: Sometimes, a quick hit just wasn't enough. There was nobody who understood that better than Ethan. Smutty ReidxEthan fic. Tag for 'Jones'. Rated M for sexual content.


**Title:** A Quick Hit.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ReidxEthan  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, a quick hit just wasn't enough. There was nobody who understood that better than Ethan.  
><strong>AN:** Just a pointless, smutty fic written after watching 'Jones' for the first time in months. God damn those two have more sexual tension between them than most lovers. ;P

* * *

><p>"But if you really think they don't see," Ethan said as he held out a hand, shaking it to make his point, "Well, for a genius, that's just dumb."<p>

Spencer had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at that reminder of Ethan's penchant for the dramatic, even if he knew he was right.

He always was.

He was glad he'd come to see Ethan, he'd been feeling incredibly lost lately. But still, even with the chaos in his mind right now, being around his old friend was bringing up old feelings. He remembered how, despite it always ending up a mess afterwards, being with Ethan was the only thing that could quiet the noise. Of course, now he had dilaudid, but he didn't want to need that.

Making a decision, he made a show of looking around and sighed theatrically, "Do you live close by, I'm er, not really in the mood to be around people right now."

If the smirk on Ethan's face was anything to go by, he saw right through Spencer's excuse but none the less threw back his drink, stood and said, "Come on."

* * *

><p>On the short drive over, Spencer had come up with an elaborate plan to seduce his old friend, taking into account all he knew about him he figured it wouldn't be that hard. Of course, the second the door closed, Ethan reminded him why they'd managed to be such good friends for all these years despite their competitive natures.<p>

Spencer found himself pushed against the closed door, with Ethan pressed against him. The other man didn't make any further move and Spencer knew why. He'd just wanted Spencer to know two things; One, that the games - after so long - were completely unnecessary and two, that whether or not this actually happened was entirely up to Spencer.

Not wasting a second, Spencer grabbed Ethan's head in both hands and kissed him with all the power of his pain. The other man immediately responded, grabbing hold of Spencer's ass and pulling him forward; Ethan had truly always hated screwing around with propriety, much preferring to just get to business. Spencer moaned into the kiss as he bit lightly on Ethan's full lip. When his lover bucked against him, Spencer broke the kiss to gasp, his arousal increased when Ethan lowered his mouth to kiss along his jaw, down to his neck. The rough stubble of his short beard felt amazing against Spencer's sensitive skin and he let his head fall against the door, exposing more of himself to Ethan.

Spencer ran a hand through Ethan's hair, longer even than Spencer's, and used the grip to hold him in place.

"Ethan, Jesus. Yes." His voice was barely more than a breath as the sweet oblivion of arousal coursed through is veins in a way even more consuming than the drugs. But then, Ethan really had always been one of the best at everything, especially sex.

_Especially_ sex with Spencer.

The feeling of Ethan's cock rubbing against his own was beginning to become too much, he felt too confined in his clothes as the memories of Ethan's bare, sweaty body moving against his invaded his mind; he needed so much more. He moved his hand from Ethan's hair and pressed it against his chest, pushing him back. When he had some room, he fisted a hand into Ethan's shirt and pulled him further into the apartment.

"Bedroom?" He asked, breathless.

"This way." Ethan murmured in his ear as he pressed his body against Spencer's back and steered him in the direction of a door on the far side of the room. As they walked, a warm, calloused hand crept beneath his shirt and sweater vest, stroking the bare skin up to an already hard nipple.

When they reached the door, Ethan pushed Spencer up against it before he could reach for the handle and pressed his clothed erection into Spencer's ass; grinding against him. With his cheek pressed against the cool wood, Spencer panted harshly; more turned on than he'd been since ... the last time.

In some ways he hated that his rival could effect him like this, in other's he was beyond grateful for the temporary lull. They both knew they'd never be more than they were, more than a friendship, less than a relationship, but it was enough.

One of Ethan's hands ran through Spencer' hair, pulling it aside so he could press open mouth kisses to the base of Spencer's neck. He whined audibly and ground his hips back into Ethan. It still wasn't enough.

"Ethan. I need you." He pleaded.

"That alone should be grounds for a psych eval." The man grunted against him, even as he stepped back to strip the confining sweater vest off. Spencer released a breathy chuckle; Ethan had always enjoyed banter during sex while Spencer had never understood it. As dexterous finger's went to work on the buttons of his shirt, Spencer let his head fall back against Ethan's shoulder and turned his lips towards him, asking for a kiss that Ethan gladly gave. Rough tongue's moved together in sync with their hips and soon, Ethan lost his patience; pulling the shirt over Spencer's head without bothering with the rest of the buttons.

Spencer arched against Ethan's hand when it trailed down his chest and over his stomach before pressing into the bulge in his pants. Reaching back to grip Ethan's hips, Spencer sucked on the man's tongue causing him to moan loudly. Taking advantage of the distraction, Spencer finally managed to push back far enough for him to grip the door handle. He quickly pulled Ethan into his bedroom before turning in his arms.

The arousal he saw in his friends eyes doubtlessly matched his own but still made Spencer whimper quietly. He once again crashed his mouth against Ethan's full lips, pulling at the buttons on the rather ugly shirt adorning his lover's chest. He heard tearing as he ripped the shirt open but paid it no mind as he scraped his nails down the slim chest. Ethan growled into the kiss, and pushed Spencer back sharply, smiling as he landed on the bed with a huff.

"You want gentle or ... you wanna forget?" He asked, unbuckling his belt.

Sitting up, Spencer's hands moved down to his own belt, "I wanna forget." He answered surely.

Ethan smiled darkly as he tugged down his pants and boxers, revealing a straining cock. Before Spencer had time to either lower his own pants or admire the view, Ethan rushed over to the bed and grabbed Spencer by the neck, pushing him down into the mattress. He leaned in and took Spencer's lips in a demanding, dominating kiss that caused his cock to twitch. When Ethan broke the kiss to nibble on his jaw, Spencer hissed, "Fuck. Ethan, yes." And tried desperately to press himself up against the man.

As quickly as Ethan had been on top of him, he was gone. Spencer looked up to see him knelt between his spread legs, licking his lips.

"Come on." Spencer urged, tired of being teased. He wanted to be fucked.

Smiling, Ethan said, "You want a quick hit, go back to your needle. You want this?" Revealing what he meant when he said 'this' by stroking a hand down Spencer's heaving chest, "Then you're gonna be patient."

He then tugged Spencer's pants down and off roughly, the cool air on Spencer's erection making him gasp.

Trying his hand at casual conversation, Spencer chuckled, "You always where an overachiever."

Fortunately this made Ethan laugh, before he lowered his mouth to Spencer's cock and breathed against the damp head, "You bet your ass." He drawled before licking at the slit.

Spencer's whole body lifted off the bed at that. _'Good god, it's been too long.'_ He'd almost forgotten how good it was with Ethan. He always knew just how to make him squirm. Ethan swirled his tongue around the head for a moment before taking it into his mouth, sucking hard and making Spencer moan. He squeezed the base of his cock in a cruel attempt to prevent him from coming too soon. Dammit, Spencer wanted to come almost as badly as he wanted this to last all night. He hadn't felt this good, this alive since before Georgia. _Long _before if he were being honest with himself.

"Yes. God, please don't stop." He moaned as he raised his hips, pushing himself further into the hot mouth surrounding him so sweetly. In response, Ethan moaned in a way that vibrated through him tortuously, before lowering his mouth to take in more of Spencer's cock. After a long moment of squirming under the ministrations of a much too talented tongue, Spencer felt Ethan remove his hand as his cock touched the back of his lover's throat. He groaned when he felt stubble against his balls.

He lowered his hands to grip tightly in Ethan's hair as his heart hammered in his chest. With the grip on his dick no longer policing the depth of his reactions, he felt close to exploding but by sheer force of will, he managed to pull himself back from the edge.

When Ethan released Spencer from between his lips, he trailed sloppy, tongue-filled kissed up his stomach and chest. He took a second to suck on Spencer's neck before Ethan finally pressed their lips together again, allowing Spencer to taste himself on the man's tongue.

Spencer moaned when their cock's, lubricated by pre-come and Ethan's saliva, slid together, and moved faster to increase the sensation. He felt his lover breathing heavily against his neck, releasing the occasional moan or grunt.

Spencer felt like he was spiralling into insanity, especially when Ethan rubbed his chin over his shoulder and sucked on the skin, probably leaving a mark.

"Ethan, please." He begged, his voice almost a sob.

He could have cried with relief when the man reached over him to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from the draw next to the bed. He looked down into Spencer's eyes as he squeezed some of the clear fluid onto one of his fingers, his brow creasing into a frown when Spencer shook his head. Ethan was only lubing one finger and he wasn't in the mood or mind to be handled with care. He'd had enough of that from the team these past few weeks.

"Two. Ethan, I want you to fuck me." He hissed, almost out of breath.

Ethan released a heavy breath, before lowering himself to kiss Spencer once more, "You make it too easy for me love you, Spence." He said, smiling warmly in a way that contradicted what they were doing. A moment later, Spencer felt a jolt when two thin finger's pressed against his hole, circling and spreading lube before pressing in. The penetration was rough and deliciously painful, just short of being too much; an aspect he was entirely sure came from Ethan's understanding of him.

When he felt the finger's curl within him, he anticipated the white hot explosion of heat even before it came, throwing his head back in pleasure and moaning deeply. His moans turned louder and harsher when Ethan moved to suck on and bite at his adams apple while continuing to fuck Spencer with his finger's and catching his prostate every other time.

Swallowing, Spencer grabbed hold of the condom and tore open the wrapper, slowly and teasingly rolling it down Ethan's cock. His lover groaned against his neck and roughly pressed in a third finger, making Spencer cry out and dig the nails of his free hand into Ethan's ass.

After only a few thrusts with three finger's, Spencer was at the end of his tether.

"Now, Ethan. I'm ready, fuck me now."

No longer in the right mind to argue with him, Ethan pulled out his finger's and placed both hands on the bed, either side of Spencer's body. He looked him once more in the eyes as he pressed the head of his cock against Spencer's stretched hole. He smiled down at him, causing Spencer to smile back, before burying himself within him in one sharp thrust.

"Ngyah!" Spencer cried as stars flashed before his eyes. He immediately wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist and clutched at his shoulders. Ethan wasn't moving and he knew that his lover had probably guessed that it'd been a while but Spencer didn't care if it hurt; he needed it to hurt. Knowing that actions would speak louder than words, he lowered his hips so that Ethan's cock slipped out of him an inch, before lifting them again and taking him back in.

Ethan moaned, lowered his head to bury it in the crook of Spencer's neck and let go. He thrust into Spencer with all the built up tension a friendship like theirs tended to generate. Spencer felt as though he couldn't moan, breath or move fast enough to compensate for the tension and heat building in his body and so desperately clawed at Ethan's back to gain some purchase in the world. The more he scratched and moaned, the harder Ethan thrust and the harder it became for Spencer to breath.

He wanted, needed, for this to last longer, to last forever, but his body was betraying him as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm build beneath his skin. But it was just out of reach and it would remain that way until Ethan touched him.

In a shaky voice, he managed to say, "Ethan. Close. Please."

His response was a grunt against his neck and a firm grasp on his straining cock. As Ethan moved his tight hold up and down Spencer's erection, he had no choice but to close his eyes and give in. He cried out as probably the most powerful climax he'd ever experienced exploded through him, from his toes to his scalp; every inch of him sparkled with release.

As he clenched around Ethan's cock, the man still thrusting into him and sending lightning bolts of residual pleasure through him, he felt his lover twitch inside him. Gripping Spencer's thigh in a bruising hold, Ethan bit Spencer's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came.

As the other man continued with shallow thrusts, Spencer tenderly stroked his lover's soft hair; easing him back down. Finally, Ethan stopped moving and laid still on Spencer, both of them panting harshly and fighting to regain some semblance of their control.

It wasn't long before his old friend pulled out and fell next to Spencer, eyes closed and mouth open as he reached for a discarded shirt to clean his hand and Spencer's stomach. He laid back down and turned his head to look Spencer in the eyes, smiling warmly at him before moving to lay on his side and dropping an arm over Spencer's stomach.

Too tired to even contemplate leaving, Spencer pulled the cover's over himself and Ethan and dozed off into one of the best nights sleep he felt he'd had in months.

End.


End file.
